The Myra Holmes Adventures
by merbirdgirl
Summary: Next-Generation AU. I do not own Sherlock, sadly... Sherlock's married, and he has a daughter: Myra Holmes. Told from her new partner's pov, you see what happens when these two most unlikely of friends meet and solve mysteries together in NYC. Rated T for future chapters. Eventual mentions of Johnlock.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Hey, guys! Hope you like this next generation Sherlock Holmes story! He's married to Irene Adler, but just for the sake of the story, I won't say anything else.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hello. My name is Liz Orth. My life is pretty normal. I'm in three honors classes at a distinctive boarding all-girl's high school in NYC. I have normal gal friends who do normal things like shop, gossip, and see new Broadway musicals on Saturday nights. I hope to to be in the scientific field when I grow up. My three honors classes are math, science, and literature. I love detective stories, and sometimes pretend that I am a detective myself.

Then I met a real detective, and that's when my life completely changed.

* * *

It all started at the beginning of my junior year of high school. I was getting a roommate change, and I wasn't too thrilled about it. However,with my dad in the army and my mom dead, I was used to changes like this.

I waited in the room for my new roommate to arrive so we could discuss who would get which side of the room. Each room is pretty basic: two beds, two bulletin boards over the beds, two desks at the foot of the beds, two closets opposite the beds, a window on one side with curtains, and a bathroom opposite the window and on the same side as the entrance, which had a mail slot halfway up the door. I had my bags on the floor in front of the dresser, which was under the window and meant for everyday clothing. The closet was meant for shoes, dresses, and formal wear.

As I waited, I hummed an old English tune that I remember my mom singing to me every night before she died. It was "Greensleeves," and always helped me calm down when I'm nervous. I looked around the room, which was a basic blue and silver design on the bedsheets, curtains, and walls. The floor was red carpet, and the wooden closet doors and entryway were painted white over the summer. The desks were a rich mahogany, and the chairs that went with them were of the same finish and had padded seats that shared its pattern with the walls. The headboards and dresser were also mahogany, and the headboards design was similar to the walls', but by design only, not by color.

Even though it felt like years, it was really only a few minutes later when a girl my age and a man walked into the room carrying green plaid bags. The girl had long, curly hair, which she wore back in a ponytail. She wore a green plaid cape with a pair of blue skinny jeans and a pair of red Converse shoes. When she took off her cape, she showed a size small blue v-neck tee with a magnifying glass on the front. I almost gasped, but stopped myself. That was the T-shirt for Camp Mystery, a camp that taught detective skills by setting up mysteries for the campers to solve. I had wanted to go to that camp ever since I was 5, but it was always too expensive for my family, so I couldn't go, needless to say.

Then I noticed the man, whom I presumed was her dad. He had the same dark, curly hair, but he wore it short under a hat that matched his daughter's cape and also wore a matching cape. He also wore a pair of black dress shoes and black slacks, giving off a professional look. He had the girl's piercing green eyes and very pronounced cheekbones. He also wore a silver analog watch on his left wrist.

The the girl asked me, "Are you my new roommate?" She seemed to have a Londoner accent, so I presumed that she was from England.

I answered politely, "Yes, I am. My name's Liz Orth. And you are...?"

"Myra Holmes," she answered. "This is my father, Sherlock Holmes."

The dad tipped his hat and said, "How do you do?" His accent was more pronounced than his daughter's.

I said, "I presume that you're both new to NYC?"

Myra replied, "We are. In fact, we both just moved here from London."

I then proposed, "Well, we should decide who gets which side of the room so we can get settled."

Myra said, "I'll have the side by the loo."

"That works for me." I then began decorating my bulletin board as Myra shook hands with her father and bade him goodbye.

Oddly enough, he tells her, "Make sure to find a good mystery to solve." Myra assured him that she would, so he said to me, "I hope that you like mysteries. Good luck to the both of you."

I then went down from my bed and shook hands with him and said in reply, "Good luck getting settled," and almost chuckled. He smiled at my joke, then left.

Myra then said to me, "He rarely smiles at jokes. Do you New Yorkers always say that to newcomers?"

"Yup," I replied, "and most of the time they don't get it. Your dad is one of the few that actually do."

I then went back to decorating my bulletin board. Myra decided to take out her dresses and put them in her closet. She commented, "Fresh paint, one week old," and started hanging the dresses up.

After I decorated my bulletin board with tickets from my favorite musicals, pictures of me and my dad, pictures of my friends, pictures of my mom, and a flyer for Camp Mystery, I put up my everyday clothes. After putting up my clothes, I began hanging up my formal wear and shoes, including my mom's prom dress.

Myra must have noticed that I was putting the dress in with caution, because she said, "That dress must be very special for you. Is it your mom's?"

"Her prom dress. Before she died, she said I could wear it to my first prom or to a very formal occasion, as long as it fit me."

"Is your dad in Iraq or Afghanistan?"

"Iraq. How did you know my dad's in the army?"

"You seemed very intent on just getting acquainted with your new roommate and getting settled, nothing more. That usually says there's at least one parent in the army. Also, you seem more fit than the other girls do and your outfits show little difference. The only outfit that stands out is your mom's prom dress."

"I guess that your dad's powers of deduction were passed on to you. Either that, or he taught you how to get them."

"They did, actually, and he taught me how to use them."

I then realized that my whole life would be changed with even the mere presence of a Holmes. I just didn't know how intricate she would become in not just my social life, but also my personal life, my private life, and the rest of it.

* * *

At first, my life continued as normal; my grades were all A's and B's, I went to two Broadway musicals that month, and the only thing that kept of me from forgetting about Myra was the fact that she shared my honors classes, a lunch period, and a room with me. In fact, she seemed intent on staying with (or at least by) me whenever she could.

My friend Horatio (a girl in spite of her name), a redhead who liked classic rock and medicine, once asked me, "Is she stalking you?" referring to Myra.

"No, she's just my roommate. She's pretty cool, actually." When my friends asked me to ask her to go out to coffee with the group, I then said, "She isn't that social. After all, she is new here. She just moved here from London, and is getting the lay of the land here in NYC."

* * *

It was early September when the changes in my life became drastic. Myra's bulletin board, which was usually empty except for a bunch of push-pins, was now covered in notes, plastic bags with random objects inside, pictures, and connecting red yarn, held up by the push-pins. Her desk was unusually messy, and I started to wonder what had happened, but asked, "On a case?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. You know the solid gold trophy with diamonds by the principals office?" I nodded, so she continued, "Last night, someone managed to steal it without being seen or heard. I decided to take on the case myself. Wanna help?"

"Sure. What clues or evidence do you have so far?"

She guided me through everything that she had so far: "The first thing I noticed was a flash drive on top of the broken glass of the case."

I speculated aloud as she went along. "It must have been dropped there after the thief broke the glass and was previously on a lanyard or something similar."

"Exactly. I've checked some of the files and they indicate a suspect: Mary Fodder."

"She's a senior, and up to be valedictorian."

"I know. However, I checked the fingerprinting, and it doesn't match."

"So it was planted there to put the blame on someone else."

"Right. The only other evidence was muddy footprints tracked into the crime scene. I was just about to check the sample."

She then took out the soil sample and looked at it under a magnifying glass, commenting, "Looks like a mix between mud and gravel."

I then took a turn looking at it, and added, "Bronx zoo and school grounds."

* * *

The next day, I stalked the Bronx zoo and soon found the trophy by the lion cage.

* * *

We then took turns carefully staking out that area of the Bronx zoo. About a week later, a man was looking around the specific area where we found the trophy. I called Myra and told her about it, and she said that she would come over immediately with her dad. I approached the man and said, "What up, Robert? Long time, no see!"

We did our secret handshake, then he said, "What up, Liz? Still wanting to be a detective?"

I smiled at his ignorance, but made my behavior indicate otherwise. "Yes, and school's gone by about a month," I answered.

Just then, he leaned in and whispered, "Guess what I did about a week ago. I stole the gold trophy from the school. I got away scot-free and without getting caught."

Myra then appeared with her dad, and I said, looking in her direction, "That's just the confession I was waiting for. Myra, Mr Holmes, we have our culprit."

Mr Holmes then said, "You are hereby arrested on the charge of theft."

"By whom, might I ask?" Robert demanded. "The NYPD?"

"By Sherlock Holmes himself," Sherlock replied, and Robert paled. He had lost.

* * *

We took Robert to the police station and presented our culprit, along with the evidence as to how and why. Even the fingerprints matched.

Robert said to us, "My boss will hear of you, Liz and Myra. Mark my words."

* * *

That night, Mr Holmes took Myra and I to a coffee shop by the school for a treat. It was a popular hangout venue by the students: Two Sips And A Lick. Sherlock bought us banana splits, and said, "Congratulations on your first successful case in America. You both know that it won't always be this easy." When we nodded, he continued, "I was only going to stay until Myra had a successful case. Myra, you'll be connected to the NYPD, so you will be getting some good mysteries soon."

"Thanks, Dad," Myra said modestly, "but I couldn't have solved this case without my new partner, Liz Orth. She knows the lay of the land better than I, and the stakeout was her idea."

Sherlock then turned to me (I blushed at that) and said, "After John Watson and I became partners, he helped me immensely in all of our cases together. I'm glad that you are Myra's partner. Myra," he continued, turning back to her, "I've started a credit card account for you with a $1,000 credit limit. I expect you to use it wisely." He handed her a blue Visa credit card, which she accepted gracefully and put in her green plaid wallet. She thanked him, and he replied, "You're welcome. Oh, one more thing;" he took out two Sherlock Holmes hats and put them on our heads, "Welcome to the Holmes Detective Agency. 4 active staff members." We giggled, knowing that the fourth was John Watson.

As the night progressed, Sherlock said, "Myra, before we go to your dormitory, I must tell you something. Your mother and I are getting a divorce. I know that this will be hard for you, but it is something we must do. Don't worry, we agreed that I get full custody, but you're staying here in New York for the time being."

Myra understood, saying, "Irene and you never got along that well, anyway."

I had a feeling that Irene's maiden name was Adler, and make a mental note to ask her later about it.

As we walked to our dorm, Sherlock asked me a few paces behind Myra, "So you want to go to Camp Mystery?" When I nodded vigorously, he continued, "Next summer, I'll enroll both you and Myra in it and pay the registration fee. In return, however, you must give me your word that you'll keep Myra at least _acting_ human and stay by her side. Can you do that for me?"

I replied, "Most definitely, Mr Holmes! You can count on me!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this story! Please put what they should solve next in your reviews and please make it relative to NYC!  
**


	2. The Player's Gamble

**Hello, everybody! I hope that you all like this latest installment of The Myra Holmes Adventures! Please review! **

* * *

Myra and I spent the next week just giving Myra the lay of NYC so we could do better on our next case. It came on Saturday morning as we were getting ready to go shopping. The inspector knocked on our door, and I opened it, as Myra was still showering.

"Hello, Inspector," I greeted him with a handshake. "Myra is showering right now. Can you wait a minute or two?"

I heard the shower water stop as the inspector said, "I can. Although it would be preferable if she hurried up."

Myra cracked the door open a little and said, "I'm open. Just give me a sec." She then closed the door and opened it a half minute later, wearing a black v-neck tee and a pair of black skinny jeans. It looked hot on her (not that I was staring at her or anything) and she asked the inspector, "What's the case?"

"Five players for the New York Yankees have disappeared just last night after leaving a casino just outside of town," the inspector said as he handed her the case file. "There's a big game in three days, and these men are their best players, and they're also the pitchers. The Yankees can't play without them."

"I'm on it, inspector," Myra said as she looked over the case file. The inspector left, and Myra looked at me and said, "Well? Are you coming?"

"Hell yes," I replied as I jumped up and went to her side to look over the case file. "Oh, man! Their game might get the team into the World Series! We need to find those guys."

"Indubitably," Myra said as her green eyes looked and began deducing the conclusion from the evidence, which proved scant, but enough for Myra. "Do you know who the Yanks will play at the game?"

"The Royals," I replied, "and they're called Yankees, not Yanks. Kind of a stickler with New Yorkers."

"Where are the Royals staying?" Myra asked.

"No one knows," I replied. "It's a thing with their team, for some reason."

"Then let's investigate," Myra said with a smile.

* * *

We began investigating the area around Yankee Stadium, not coming up with anything. We searched everywhere we could in New York ( as it was a Saturday) but came up with nothing. I wasn't one to give up, and neither was Myra. We soon found a vital clue just outside of Brooklyn: blue and silver crepe and glitter makung a barely discernable trail to a house that seemed abandoned from the outside. I recognized it as the place where the popular girls would sometimes go to party with the popular boys of a school across the city. A shiver went down my spine as I snuck towards it and saw the Royals sleeping off a hard night of drink. I gave the all-clear signal, and we went inside the house quietly, so as not to disturb the baseball team's sleep.

We tiptoed down the stairs and found the five missing players, wounded, but alive. We quickly and quietly cut them from their bonds. They keeled over and barely were able to say, "He's after you, not us! Get out, just leave us! You're in danger!"

We persevered, however, and were able to get them out. I called Horatio and asked her to hurry to the party house, and she arrived with a cab within 15 minutes. She did all the first aid that she could, then helped us get the players in the car and to the hospital.

They kept trying to warn us about a man or woman who wished Myra and I harm, someone named Gerane. I couldn't make much sense if it, though, and dropped them off at the hospital and called the inspector to tell him that we had found the men.

The three of us went back to the school, and on Monday Myra and I got a visitor: the Yankees' coach! He was so geateful that he gave us a special gift for saving his star players: gold rings with stones that matched the Yankees team colors. Myra almost turned the gift down, but a nudge and a quick look from me caused her to act civil about the matter. Of course, the whole school was there, as was the press, so I didn't her to embarrass herself in front of all of New York. We were now known as some of the great heroes of New York for the case. I started feeling closer to Myra, and I even began inviting her to my trips outside of the school, even though half of the time I knew she would rather sit around in our dorm. She began willingly coming with me, and we soon became the best of friends.

Then we met Gerane.


	3. The Christmas Lockdown

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but I haven't been near a computer, and I hope the long chapter makes up for it! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

We were going shopping when we heard gunshots coming in from Gimbles Toy Store. It was getting close to Christmas and I wanted to show Myra what Christmas in NYC was all about. My dad was coming home from Iraq, so I was really exited. Anyway, the gunshots caught our attention and we quickly went into the store and found three masked Santas with guns and bags of money.

We chased them down until they managed to escape in a really fast taxicab. We didn't bother to call the police, as there were already two cars chasing the taxi.

Myra looked at me and said, "You never said this happens here."

"Usually they don't," I replied. "This is the first time that I've seen this happen."

"How long have you been living here?"

"Only three years."

"Should've noticed. Guess I'm slipping."

"Perhaps."

"So your father is coming to NYC for Christmas leave?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Is he staying in a hotel for the leave?"

"Yes, he is. I'll still stay in the school, and after classes every day he and I will do some stuff, like Christmas shopping or seeing the tree lighting ceremony downtown in Rockefeller Plaza. I might convince him to let you come with us if you want to."

"That would be lovely. Let's just hope a mystery doesn't come in the way of the Christmas spirit."

* * *

We took a cab to the airport later that day to pick up Myra's father and his colleague. They were also coming to NYC for Christmas, and we were very excited to meet them. We had already discussed the arrangements, and my dad would stay in the same hotel room as Myra's dad, and John Watson would also be with them. We had to make sure that John understood that Sherlock should not do his usual experiments and maybe go sightseeing in the city.

At the airport, we ran to the platform where Sherlock and John had agreed to meet us on, and we easily saw them amidst the crowd of Christmas visitors at the platform, easily recognizing Sherlock's belstaff coat and John's newest jumper.

Myra ran towards her dad and hugged him, while I followed her and shook hands with John, saying hello.

"So this is the Liz Orth that Myra always wrote us about," he remarked to me. "You look very lovely, my dear."

"Thank you, Mr Watson," I replied, blushing with embarrassment.

"Please, call me John," he reprimanded. "Any friend of Myra's is a friend of mine. I still remember when she was still small..."

"JOHN?!" Myra said, mortified. "Don't tell her any of that!"

"Alright, alright, I won't," John said, holding his hands up in surrender. He then turned to me, saying, "So your father's coming here tomorrow for his Christmas leave?"

"Yes, he is," I replied. "Remember, he's staying with you and Sherlock, so please help him behave."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," John said, holding his left hand up as if making an oath. "You can count on me, Liz."

"So have you two had any big mysteries lately?" Sherlock asked us, walking towards the exit with us in tow.

Myra and I recounted The Players' Gamble to him, and we mentioned the players' warning about Gerane. Sherlock held his chin in thought, looking into his Mind Palace presumingly, and his face darkened as he thought of something. We were in another cab on the way to the hotel when he began talking again.

"I remember the mentions of Gerane from some of my recent cases," he said thoughtfully. "She was an accomplice and apprentice to Moriarty before the Fall. She still operates her own web similar to Moriarty's, and she is very dangerous. John, you remember our case that brought us to France involving Gerane?"

"Yes, I remember," John replied. "She almost stabbed me in a place that would've killed me immediately. If I wasn't wearing that pocket-watch that you had me wear, I would've died."

Sherlock nodded, saying, "I did a little research after that case and discovered that she bases herself in America, hiding her web in a drug ring all across the states. That's how much I was able to figure out without Lestrade's and Mycroft's help. They discovered that she owns many of the big chain restaurants, supermarkets, and even made some illegal trades with the President in her time. She is America's #10 most wanted, and she will stop at nothing to regain Moriarty's old empire."

"So are we not to pursue her?" Myra asked dubiously.

"Quite the contrary, my dear daughter," Sherlock said in reply. "I want you to pursue her and bring her to justice."

"All right, dad," Myra said with obvious joy.

"Remember, Myra, she is just as dangerous as Moriarty, maybe more," John reminded her.

"I'll be okay, John," Myra said as we approached the hotel room door. "Liz and I will be perfectly fine."

I only stayed silent as I helped the two companions from London get settled. As I helped them out, I noted a stronger bond between them than I had heard of from Myra. Something seemed more than companionship or friendship between the two men, and I put that in my memory for further reference, just in case it became important.

After the two men got settled, Myra and I went back to our school for an assembly that required the attendance of all who went to school there. It was hyped up about, as many of the popular crowd thought that it was about something big. Myra and I sat by Horatio, and the redhead was happy to see us.

"So, Liz, did your dad come to New York today? You two were gone all morning," she asked us.

I replied, "No, he doesn't come until tomorrow. Myra's dad and her dad's friend came today. They're staying with my dad for the break."

"Ah, that makes sense," Horatio said. "Seeing as Myra's from London and her father lives there, I can see how he would want to visit her. Why did he not come for Thanksgiving?"

"They don't celebrate Thanksgiving in London, remember?" I asked Horatio with a playfully annoyed look on my face.

"Oh, that's right. Well, why didn't he come before?"

"My father's a consulting detective, the first in the world," Myra explained for the fifth time that year. "If you payed attention the first four times that I have said that this year, then you would know that his work keeps him in London for most of the year. He was able to tell Lestrade that he needed to visit me for the holidays while the divorce with Irene is still going on."

"Oh, right..." Horatio hung her head in shame. When it came to medical things, then she easily remembered everything before you can say carpal tunnel. However, in matters of remembering what her friends say, she was still working on it.

I put a hand on Horatio's shoulder and said, "It's okay, Horatio." I then turned to Myra and said, "Will you please try to be a little more sensitive, to Horatio at least? You know her memory's not the best in the world. She remembers all the names of the muscles before the name of her parents or her friends."

"That is true," Myra said in thought, obviously going into her Mind Palace and reorganizing it (again). I watched as her eyelids, covered with a light shade of blue that day, closed as she shut her senses off from the rest of the world. Even her hair seemed to shield her pale face from the influence of the world. When the assembly started, I shook Myra out of her Mind Palace.

I then turned my attention to the front of the auditorium, where a podium was set up and a young woman (the principal) behind it. She had the look that she had a big secret, but at the distance we were at I couldn't tell what kind. I figured that Myra would figure it out if she tried. However, I pushed that out of my mind, as she began speaking at that moment.

"Students, today I called this assembly to make an announcement. Because of the recent wave of crime in New York City, no student is to leave this school unless they are going out of town for the holidays. There will be policemen at every entrance to school grounds, and the cafeteria will serve all of the food that all of you will need. We will not be allowing visitors, and as of tomorrow the school is on lockdown. No one is to come in, and no one is to leave unless going out of town for the holidays. That is all."

Half of the crowd of girls groaned, as not many had family outside of the town, much less anywhere in the US besides NYC. Myra and I groaned as well. We were supposed to take care of getting my dad to the hotel room and going to the tree lighting ceremony the day after.

"Well, Myra, the lockdown isn't until tomorrow," I pointed out. "We can go out and tell your dad and John about the lockdown and figure out a game plan for the whole thing."

"Something's fishy about the whole thing," Myra said with a pensive look on her face. "Has this ever happened in the history of the school that you know of?"

"Now that you say that, something _is_ fishy about all this," I agreed. "We've been on lockdown for a day multiple times, but never for more than one day. It's strange that the lockdown would be during the Christmas holidays."

"Well, we must tell my father and the head inspector here. Perhaps there is some way that we can help stop the crime wave and end the lockdown on our school."

"Sounds like a plan, Myra."

* * *

We quickly grabbed a cab to the hotel and saw that Sherlock and John were still in the room, unpacking.

"You're back," John said, confused. "Whatever happened to 'See you this afternoon'?"

"The principal at out school has declared a lockdown for the whole of the Christmas break starting tomorrow," I blurted out before I could stop myself. "No one is allowed in, and no one is allowed out unless they are going out of town for the break. The principal said that it was because of the recent crime wave, but there has been no crime wave recently. I know. I look at the news every day. Something's fishy and we need your help."

"Calm down, Liz," Sherlock said, turning towards me and Myra. He put out two chairs in front of a bed and motioned for us to sit there. We sat in the chairs, and Sherlock and John sat on the bed. "Now, tell us exactly what happened, both of you. Only tell us what happened, then we will go from there."

Myra and I both went back and forth telling them what the principal was saying, word for word, and the reaction that the school had to the announcement. After that, John asked us, "What did the principal look like? What could you deduce from her?"

I took the first round so that Myra could give details. "She's blonde, but not a natural blonde. I've seen enough shows to know what fake blonde hair looks like. So yeah, it was a wig. Not easily noticeable. She also wore a lot of makeup, and the only reason to wear that much makeup is if you are performing for someone or wearing a disguise. In her case, it is obviously for a disguise, so she obviously is hiding something, but at the distance that Myra and I were at, I couldn't tell what the secret could possibly be. Also, from what I could see, she was hiding something in her hand behind the podium, because she had nothing in her hands coming from the podium, and she had only one pocket on her left breast, as she was wearing a suit jacket and a dress with no pockets."

Myra nodded, adding, "Unlike my friend here, I was able to get a look at what the thing in her hand was. It was a box, approximately 10 centimeters by 20 centimeters by 10 centimeters. Possibly large enough for a whole variety of things, but it was not a bomb. It lacked the necessary outside components. It had a large combination lock and a padlock on it, and it was only large enough for documents and perhaps a small handgun. However, the school documents are kept in a safety deposit box in the bank, and they are never taken out of the bank (meaning the safety deposit boxes) so they are not school documents at all. Obviously, our dear principal has a secret hidden in there, and we must find it and see what it might be. It may be the key to finding out what we need to know! Also, her clothes seemed brand new, very formal, and not in the current fashion. It was from a line that came out in the middle of July from Prada. Obviously having connections to someone in the fashion industry, but to more than that. Hidden in her pocket was a device similar to a mobile phone, but being in a model that comes out next spring. So she has connections with Apple, as well. Also, she had a trace of cigarette ashes on her jacket, so she is a cigarette addict, but it could also be of a different type of drug. We were at a distance after all."

We grew silent as John took notes over what we both said, and Sherlock had that look on his face that Myra had referred to as his "Filtering Face" that meant that he was filtering out important information from the unimportant. After a few minutes with this face on, Sherlock said to us, "It's a good thing you didn't go to the police for this matter. She probably has connections to the police to be able to have them at all entrances at all times throughout the break. John and I will look into this, and you can be our eyes on the inside. You do the investigating that you can in there, and we will do the rest of it out here. What is your principal's name, by the way?"

"Andrea Charlotte Green."

"Could possibly be an alias. One of Gerane's aliases matched that exactly." Sherlock was still focused on the case, and his face only changed slightly to become his "Connecting Face".

John asked me, "What's going to happen tomorrow with your father coming in town?"

"I was hoping that you could get him here to the hotel room and tell him about the lockdown, but not the case. He wouldn't understand the magnitude of the situation," I explained.

"Makes sense," John said just before Myra and Sherlock stood up.

"We're going back to the school for investigation after Liz here finishes her Christmas shopping," Myra explained, and I nodded as I stood up.

"Hey, thank you for helping us with the case," I told John, as Sherlock was by the window, hands behind his back.

"It's no problem," John replied. "We'll tell you when we have some information. I'm sure that you would do the same."

"We will," I said, shaking John's hand.

* * *

After getting the last few things that I needed to get for the holidays (including decorations for our room) I took one last stop at my workplace on 35th Street to tell them about the lockdown and my inability to come to work in that time. They understood, and gave me my Christmas bonus check right there along with my regular paycheck.

We stopped at the bank where I cashed the checks and deposited the paycheck. I told Myra to go ahead and head back to the school while I got one last thing. She went in a cab and went back to the school as I caught another cab and went to a high-end jewelry store on the Upper East Side. I looked around until I found what I had been searching for - a special necklace for Myra for Christmas. It was a charm necklace that I planned on putting her initials on as its first charm. I planned to give her a charm every Christmas (and all of her birthdays) during our friendship. The chain was silver, as was the charm, which I planned to put a single emerald in, since green was her favorite color. I went to the counter and took out all of my savings from that semester to buy that necklace. I got it gift-wrapped, and went straight back to the school with all of my bags in tow. they included Christmas presents, food (we had a mini-fridge in our room so we didn't have to eat the cafeteria food), and a beautiful Christmas dress for the Christmas dance that year.

I got to our room, and Myra's bags were there, but not Myra. She had left a note on her desk saying, "I'm in the library. Come meet me when you're done unpacking your bags. We can decorate later, so put the decorations on your bed for now. You can put the presents wherever you want, just make sure not to put them in a place visible from the window. I think that we're being spied on. -Myra H"

I unpacked the bags that I brought in, and put the presents right under the window, my dress in the closet, and the decorations on my bed, as requested. I then took my keys and went to the library, locking the dorm room door behind me. Myra was in the biography section, and she waved me over. I quickly walked to her table and whispered, "Got anything yet?"

"Some. I was able to sneak the box from the podium and undo the locks, and look what I found."

She passed some papers towards me, and I saw that the top of every one of them marked a different major company in the States. Apple, the Pentagon, Wal-Mart, and a few others. They were all signed on the bottom, "Gerane". There was also a small handgun, a 22-caliber Derringer, the newest model, to be precise (my dad got me into the knowledge of guns, and this helped me a lot on too many occasions).

"Wow, exactly as you said," I remarked. "Important documents and a small handgun."

"There was also pictures of Gerane in various disguises, including one that looks like our principal," Myra added, showing me the various disguises that Gerane used for whatever evil masterminds liked to do.

"We need to tell Sherlock and John of this," I said, my voice urgent with the current situation.

"You are correct, but we need to get pictures of this so we can show them and not have Gerane on our tails about this," Myra replied with reason in her voice. Somehow that got my attention, and I nodded and took my phone out to do just that.

After taking the pictures, we put the contents back in the box and put the two locks back on. Myra went to put it back while I went to make lunch with tea in our room. I had to do it in the bathroom while putting all of the cooking supplies back under the sink every time I used them after cleaning them thoroughly. That day I was also making a special surprise to go with the tea: my family's old recipe for Christmas cookies dating back to the Revolutionary War. I also made the scones for teatime shaped like Christmas trees and other symbols of the season. I decided on a simple lunch that day, as I was planning on inviting all of my friends over for some tea at teatime (thus all of the baking). After a minute of debate, I cooked some boiled asparagus and spaghetti with Myra's special spaghetti sauce (the delicious result of one of her experiments, and she even wrote down the recipe so I could duplicate it if we were running low).

I was just putting lunch on our plates when Myra walked into our room. She took one sniff and guessed, "Boiled asparagus and spaghetti with my secret sauce?"

"Correct!" I said, bringing out lunch on our plates.

She asked as she took her plate and a fork and started eating, "How's the baking for the tea today?"

"Very well! I even have a surprise recipe: my family's secret recipe for Christmas cookies dating back to at least the Revolutionary War," I revealed as I took a bite. "So how are we supposed to contact your dad about what we found? We can't use the mail in case Gerane has it all checked, and we can't text to or call anyone outside of this school due to a block they put on the system. I tried while you were still out."

"I called dad about that. He knows a way to get through the block without our phones being tapped by anyone, even the authorities. He's activating it tonight at 8:00," Myra explained.

"Awesome," I replied. "I'm just unhappy that I can't see my dad this Christmas. He worked really hard to be able to get a Christmas leave this year. It's the first time I'll see him since my mom's death. Now I might not be able to see him at all..."

Something in Myra's eyes went soft and sad as she wiped off a tear that had traitorously begun dripping down my face. I usually was so careful about showing my emotions to anyone, and now I was in the beginning stages of breaking down in tears. Myra said, "Hey, look at me." I did, and she continued, "We'll find a way to make the lockdown end. This doesn't just affect you. It affects me, it affects Horatio, and it affects half the school. We know that it's our duty to make sure that Gerane does not win. Dad will help, and so will John. They went up against Moriarty and beat him, and Sherlock was able to destroy Moriarty's web. With their help, we can stop Gerane and bring her to justice. Come on. Eat up. We've got work to do before teatime."

I nodded, looking into her gorgeous green eyes, and she pulled me in close for a hug. After a minute, we pulled apart and finished lunch in silence.

* * *

I finished all of the baking and kept the baked goods in the toaster oven to keep them warm until teatime at 3:00. That meant that we had an hour and a half to investigate around the school. We checked first in the public areas, then in the more private areas of the classrooms and closets scattered throughout the school. The school was built out of an old fort that had stood there since the War of 1812, and it was riddled with secret passageways that were used during a whole variety of wars on the American Front. We both went through the passageways often, and knew them all by heart. We used them as we investigated the principal, who we strongly suspected to be Gerane. At teatime, though, we were back in the dorm and ready to accept our guests.

* * *

That night Sherlock texted us, "Any news on that side of the fence? -SH"

Myra replied with all of the pictures that we had taken of the contents of the box and of the other incriminating documents that we had found in Gerane's office.

"Excellent. This is definitely useful in our case. -SH"

"We're counting on you to get us out of here, Dad. -Myra H"

"You'll be able to leave the school by morning. -SH"

I hoped that he was right.

* * *

The next morning, the announcements blared that the lockdown was indeed over and that all of the students could come and go to and from the school as they pleased. Myra and I were happy, and I stopped by work to tell them. They were happy to hear, and they gave me my schedule on the spot. Later, we picked up my father, and we all had a very merry Christmas. Myra loved the expensive gift I gave her, and gave me a necklace just like the one I gave her, but with MY initials! I was very happy to be her friend that day, and expected an exciting semester ahead of us.

A week after school started back up, however, Gerane sent us a message of her own: "I will meet you two soon. You will be sorry you messed with me. -Gerane"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuunnn! What will happen to our two friends now? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Please review! **

**Hey, I'm looking for a beta reader! Details in my other story, "My Little Avengers 2: The Return of Tirek".**


End file.
